Aidan's Fire
by gambegal
Summary: Aiden and her best friend,Leonora, are confronted by a vampire. The vampire only wants Aidan's friend, so she strikes a deal with him. A deal he can not resist. Now Aidan and Leonora must complete the ultimate test, withstanding time together for etern
1. Chapter 2 I have not written 1 yet srry

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

"The alley is a bit scary tonight" Leonora quivered at her very words.

"Yeah I guess it is."

"Really, ladies, I wonder why?" A sullen deep voice said from behind.

"Oh my, you scared us." Leonora shrieked as we both abruptly turned around.

"Well, I hadn't meant to do that yet. My you two sure do look very… fresh in those outfits."

I stepped forward because I was feeling a bit bold. "Well sir you look a bit drained and pale today maybe you should go lie down,"

"Oh yes, I am very drained." He smiled, and it was a beautiful smile and then out of no where a woman appeared beside him. She looked as pale and frail as he did. Her eyes were deep and intriguing and she breathed in very deeply like it brought her pleasure. "Ciliana, leave now! These ones are mine!" And just like that she vanished as quickly as she appeared.

"Yours! Really now,"

"Aidan, I think he's a vampire."

"Shut up Leonora. I know he is. I can see it in his eyes."

"Aidan is such a pretty name. It means fire and your spirit shows it. You are very bold. You will taste very strong, I need that strength." He approached me and sniffed the air between him and my flesh.

"Do you miss my freedom? The freedom I have because I live on measured time. Do you long to feel your own blood pulse through your very veins and arteries once again?" I leaned in to speak directly into his ear, "Do you miss the freedom you had when you were alive and mortal? If I were you I would."

"What are you doing? Oh my god, your crazy!" Leonora said when I leaned in so close to him. My neck was outstretched in front of his lips and he opened his mouth like he was ready to bite down and his fangs they grew to the length of his chin.

"Get back!" He yelled as he pushed me away from him. "Not you, not you. You can go because you understand. I'll just take your friend she is more of my kind of prey anyways and I only need one meal tonight." He grabbed Leonora by the wrist.

"No get off of her!" I stepped in front of her and grabbed his wrist, "I know that I can not over power you but I am willing to make a deal with you."

"You are a strange mortal Aidan. I've never thought I would meet one like you. You are strong, brave and vaguely understanding of my position as well as your own and everyone else's around you. You are special so I might consider this deal."

"I can't leave my best friend behind to be sucked dry by a vampire. Take us both but not to kill us. Turn us both into vampires."

"No! Aidan we can't do that. One of us should live, what about our families?"

There was a sudden light in my eyes "My dear Leo, my best friend now we can find out, truly, if we could have made it. We could spend eternity together and never have to worry about forgetting each other along the way."

"Yeah you are right. Let's do this."

"You are forgetting one thing ladies, I have not agreed to this deal yet." he paused, "but I will do this, it is the same amount of blood to me. Plus I would like to see Aidan again. Who is going first?"

"Leo will, so she doesn't have to watch. I'm so much stronger than her mentally anyways."

"Yeah I th-think I'd l-like to go f-f-first." A tear ran down her face. The vampire grabbed her around the waste.

"How do you know I won't just vanish after I'm done with her?"

"I trust you. It is all in your eyes."

He opened his mouth and his fangs extended again. Leo was shaking fiercely and he tilted her neck towards his shoulder. It seemed as though time stopped for a second as his outstretched mouth lingered above her delicate neck. Then his fangs touched the surface gently and she winced as he pressed down. It was terrifying but yet extremely sensual and beautiful as it happened. It made it more brilliant as I was to be next. He was gentle and delicate when he was biting her and he gently lowered her to the ground when he was near being finished.

"I must bite myself and feed her my blood to turn her." He bit his own wrist. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I must, feed it to her."

"She won't wake for awhile and neither will you. I'll take you back to my home as did my turner to me."

I walked over to where he kneeled and then I kneeled beside him. "You are really sexy. And before I die," I paused and grabbed his hand in mine. He looked at me and was in a total daze. "I want to let you feel a mortal woman's lips again. Maybe it will bring some of that freedom back."

My lips met his halfway and we both stood up. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his body. His lips were so soft and large. His tongue was like ice against mine. "Oh so cold…"

"fire" he said

I slowly kissed his cheek until I reached his ear. "Aidan brings you fire again and fire is freedom" I sank my teeth into the cold flesh of his neck and my hands moved up from his back to his pure white hair. His fangs had descended and they gently touched the surface of my skin.

"I must wait I haven't made love to a mortal in hundreds of years. I must wait until then but your blood… it smells so good and I can taste it on your sweet lips."

"We can't do that here."

"Yes I know. I can wait until I get home to kill you and turn you into one of my kind. Come!" He grabbed my arm and walked me over to Leo, "I hope your friend does not get mad."

He grabbed her and we were lifted and were flying. It was so fast, we were moving miles in seconds. It felt so very weird. "What is your name?"


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Tarence, it is derived from the word Tara which means earth."

"That's funny. Your earth and I'm fire."

"Why do you trust me?"

"I really don't know. I just feel that I should. Like it is my duty or something."

Then we arrived at his house which was built inside of an underground cave. It was furnished and a lot happier than you would expect a vampires home to be. Tarence asked me to help him tie Leonora down because when she was awake she would want blood and not be able to control herself. He said that if she got loose that she might try to kill me.

"Tarence, you will protect me I trust you. I'm really tired where can I sleep?" I smiled as I asked.

"Right by me of course, just in case Leonora awakes. Plus I like to feel your fire. You are the most special mortal in the world to me."

"You sure are sweet for someone who wants my blood."

He showed me to his bed (not a coffin) and we both laid down next to each other and got comfortable. I fell asleep faster than I ever had in my entire life.

"Tarence, I thought you were going to feed off them! Why are they here?"

"Ciciliana, I think she is the one."

"What? She is alive still, right?"

"Yes she is here can't you smell her?"

"Oh yes… If you didn't think she was the one I would so be biting that shit. She is so strong and smart." Tarence grabbed Ciciliana and put her up against the wall.

"We can't loose her again, it has been nearly 200 years since we found her last. I almost let her go but I had to make sure that it was truly her and not one of those creepy teenagers that we run across sometimes."

"How do you know?"

"She did not leave her friend and she grabbed me by the wrist when she wanted to make a deal. The deal was that I turned them both into vampires instead of only taking Leonora for her blood. Aidan understands us and what we want and feel, she is the one. Everything will change now because of her."

"Yes and how sweet it will be. I must go."

"Wait, don't tell anyone yet. Not until it is done."

Then I awoke with a scream. Immediately Tarence was at my side.

"What is wrong?"

"Oh I just had a bad dream. That's all."

"Oh okay." He sat down beside me and held me in his arms, "At least you are not living the nightmare yet."

For some reason that made me think of the dream. It was almost like he knew. "Did that conversation really happen?"

"Yes it did. I guess I should explain what it meant."

"**Blood! I need blood! I smell it let me have it!"**

"Aidan that will have to wait stay right here okay!"

"Yes I will."

"**Leonora calm down I will give you blood shortly but first you must calm dow**n. My name is Tarence I'm your sire. Do you remember what happened?"

"**Yes I remember you stupid fucker!"** Leo thrashed and pulled trying to escape from the chains and ties that held her to the bed.

"Leo you don't want to eat the blood you smell. It is Aidan, I have not sired her yet. She has other purposes before she becomes a vampire. She will change things for you and I. You can't eat her. Do you understand?"

It seemed to stick because Leonora calmed down. She lay in the bed calm and relaxed now. "I would never hurt Aidan. Can I see her?"

"Yes, Aidan come here."

I stood up and cautiously walked to Tarence. I was more scared of Leo than I had been of Tarence yesterday. It really did not make sense but that is how I felt.

"Hello Leo."

"Aidan, you truly are fire at least you feel like it now. Your flesh is so hot and you are not even touching me." She lurched up trying to escape and her fangs descended. "I'm sorry! I'm so hungry."

"CICILIANA!" In a few seconds she arrived. "I need you to take Leo out for dinner, teach her about "the one","

"Sure," she smiled and untied Leo and left as quickly as she had arrived.

6


End file.
